My Best Friend
by Chibi StarLyte
Summary: The gang is resting in Triet. Lloyd has finished Raine's key crest, but instead of giving it to her, he has a little conversation with Genis. LloydxGenis friendship fic. Oneshot.


Well, this is my first Tales fanfic...well, this is more like a ficlet. I'm playing through the game a second time, and I'm in Triet at the moment. This is just a cute little LloydxGenis friendship fic, based on the scene where Lloyd goes to give Raine her key crest. Yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lloyd, Genis, Kratos, Raine, or Colette. They all belong to Namco. I wish I owned them...except Colette. Namco can keep her.**

--

"I'm finally finished with this key crest," a tired Lloyd Irving announced to his silent roommate, stretching his arms up above his head with a groan. His soft brown eyes glanced over to Kratos, who merely leaned against the wall, arms crossed, head bowed as if he were deep in thought…which seemed to be quite commonplace with the mercenary. The brunette stood on sore legs and headed towards the door. "I'm going to give it to the professor, okay?" he said to the man in purple, earning a simple nod as a reply. Key crest in hand, he left their room.

Climbing the stairs proved to be more strenuous an activity than it should have been. Lloyd blamed his exhaustion for that--trailing after Colette, Raine, and Kratos really did a number on him, and he was dead-dog tired. He stifled a yawn as he reached the top of the stairs, taking the few extra steps to the first door on his left.

Raine and Genis' room.

The brunette knocked softly with his gloved finger before gripping the doorknob. He slowly twisted it and inched the door open, hoping that he wouldn't wake the siblings if they were asleep. Slipping in like a ninja, he soundlessly shut the door and scanned the room. Raine was nowhere to be found.

'Hm, she must be using the bathroom or something…,' Lloyd mused, trying to hold in yet another yawn, but to no avail. His chocolate irises glanced to his right, catching a glimpse of periwinkle blue and silvery-white. A small smile tugged at his lips. Genis lay asleep on the bed nearest the door, his back facing Lloyd. His quiet snores could easily be heard from where the swordsman stood. 'He's probably all tuckered out…poor kid.'

Hesitating for a moment, Lloyd strode over to the other bed--the professor's bed, he presumed--and took a seat. He faced Genis' sleeping form, his sleepy smile widening. His elbows rested on his knees, his arms dangling lazily between his legs.

"You're so cute when you're asleep, Genis," the brunette whispered, knowing that his best friend couldn't hear him at all. Regardless, he continued speaking. "I…I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. If I hadn't meddled like I did, we wouldn't be in this situation…you'd still have a home…" His voice lowered, his head following suit.

"It's okay, Lloyd…"

"Hm?" The elder boy's head snapped up, brown eyes meeting those of blue. His smile returned, a slight sadness becoming more obvious. "Don't say that…you _always _say that…"

"But I mean it," the half-elf muttered, forcing himself to sit with a tired groan. He faced his best friend, the grin on his face matching the one in his eyes. "Really…it's okay."

"No it's not," Lloyd fought back, turning his head away in shame. "I'm always getting you into trouble…and this is the worst thing I could have ever done to you. Can I really call myself your friend?"

Genis reached out, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Yes, you can. You're my _best _friend. Nothing will ever change that."

"But--"

"Listen, Lloyd," the silver-haired boy commanded in a quiet tone. "It's my fault that this all happened. I broke the law…and you paid the price for it. If anyone should be apologizing…it's me." He lifted his hand from the swordsman's shoulder, allowing his arm to drop at his side. His head fell, his gaze directed at the wooden floor. "…I'm sorry, Lloyd."

"Genis…," Lloyd began, standing slowly and turning around. He sat down next to his best friend, placing his arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "Stop that. You know that I would do anything for you…help you out and stuff…you're my best friend."

Genis sighed, letting his head fall onto Lloyd's shoulder. "And that's why I'm here with you now…because you're _my_ best friend, Lloyd…and I'll be there for you, no matter what happens."

The brunette smiled and rested his head atop the mass of silvery hair. "I'm glad for that, Genis…thank you."

"You're welcome," Genis whispered, starting to drift of to sleep.

The swordsman pulled the half-elf closer, encircling his arms around him in a hug. "I'll let you get back to sleep now," he said, patting the other on the head. "It's been a long day…"

"Yeah, it has…you go to sleep, too," the silver-haired boy replied in a muffled voice, returning the hug.

The boys let go of each other and Lloyd stood, making his way over to a desk in the corner of the room. It looked like Raine was working on something important; she had a lot of notes strewn about. Removing the finished key crest from his pocket, he placed it on top of a small pile of papers. "I'm leaving this here for the professor. It's her key crest," he told Genis, looking over his shoulder at the younger boy.

"Mkay," the blue-eyed boy said with a tired smile, lying down on his bed and curling up into a ball. "Good night, Lloyd," he muttered, his eyes sliding shut, his breathing slowed and rhythmic as he instantly fell asleep.

He looked so peaceful as he slept.

Lloyd smiled as he approached the door, twisting the handle and pulling it open. "Good night, Genis," he whispered in return, exiting the room in silence. The door clicked shut behind him, and he let out a large yawn as he started down the stairs.

Tomorrow, the real adventure would begin…and Lloyd knew that he'd never be alone.

--

Well, that's it. I may write other little oneshots as I continue through the game. Hope you liked this. So, uh...review if you'd like.

Until later,  
Chibi


End file.
